Self-propelled power machines such as loaders are capable of performing a variety of tasks, including digging, carrying material, leveling, pushing snow and the like. In addition, there are a number of different attachments such as graders, planers, powered brooms, augers, to name only a few, that can be coupled to power machines to increase the functionality and versatility of a loader. As a result, power machines are increasingly used in a variety of applications and environments. Such machines typically have an operator compartment in which an operator can sit and operate the power machine.
Due to the large number of different applications and environments in which such machines are employed, some of which can be harsh, it can advantageous to have an enclosed operator compartment. It is common for such machines to have heaters and/or air conditioning units. Operator compartments typically have an ingress/egress passage through which an operator can enter or exit the machine. Enclosed operator compartments include a door, which encloses the passage as required, as well as being openable to allow an operator to move freely in and out of the machine. In some circumstances, it may be necessary to exit a machine while there is an obstruction that does not make opening the door using normal procedures feasible.